Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle clamp structure and a bicycle operating device.
Discussion of the Background
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. Bicycles are often provided with a bicycle operating device for operating a bicycle component. The bicycle operating device is attached to a bicycle tube ember via a clamp structure.